tenjoutengefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobu Kagurazaka
Shinobu Kagurazaka (神楽坂 忍, Kagurazaka Shinobu) is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. He is a member of the executive council, and the head of the Mitsuomi guard. Character outline Shinobu is a third-year student and the leader of the Mitsuomi Guard. Shinobu is very effeminate and most likely a homosexual, since he states that he likes big and muscular men. He is almost solely referred to by his family name by other characters. Despite his position, he does leave Mitsuomi's side when Mitsuomi orders him. Shinobu seems to not understand Mitsuomi's health condition or is prone to forgetting about it. This often causes Emi Isuzu to get upset with him. He seems to be good friends with Bunshichi. Shinobu is believed to have a strategic mind since his able to win against the executive council's strategist Bunshichi, 36 times in row at chess. Later when Shinobu mentions that he thought Bunshichi would be happy seeing that Madoka was half naked, humorously suggests he and Shinobu should have a long talk about boobs. For some reason Emi lists Shinobu as the only important member of the executive council that opposes her plans. Bunshichi was also listed, but only as potential opposition. Synopsis Anime and OVAs Story Setup Arc Shinobu first appears as Mitsuomi arrives for the attack on the Juken club inside a bowling alley. Mitsuomi backhands his younger brother, Masataka, across the room and orders Shinobu to fight him. Shinobu immediately asks if he can take it to the end, Mitsuomi says he can do whatever he wants. As Masataka is still feeling the effects of his brother's backhand and groin pain (accidentally caused by Chiaki), Shinobu does fairly well initially. Masataka observes the way Bob Makihara handles the offer from his brother and it inspires him. Shinobu is offended Masataka looked away during the fight, thinking he might be making fun of him. Masataka warns that he will show Shinobu how dangerous he can be when he is serious. Later Masataka is shown on the ground with Mitsuomi's foot on his head. Shinobu is on the ground bleeding with a swollen cheek. He is ordered to go get Mitsuomi's bike ready as Mitsuomi will be down in three minutes. As Emi exits the building, she sees Shinobu by Mitsuomi's motorcycle and notices his swollen cheek. Shinobu explains, that after Masataka's warning, he got pinned and was about to lose (even though he won't admit it). Mitsuomi knocked his brother out, saving Shinobu. Shinobu is not only ungrateful but mad, insisting he was told he could take it to the end. Mitsuomi responds by backhanding him (leading to the swollen cheek), and calling him a disgrace. Emi asks where Mitsuomi is and when Shinobu reveals he is still inside fighting the Juken club, Emi is furious at Shinobu for abandoning his duties. He argues that Mitsuomi can handle it, but Emi simply calls him a transvestite and a moron, and rushes back inside. Manga F Arc Shinobu later appears playing chess with Bunshichi as Bob is attacked by Madoka Mawari. Bunshichi leaves and informs Masataka of the attack. Masataka comes to assist Bob. Shinobu states that the injured Emi must be alright since she did not lose her form in front of people. Shinobu thinks the fight might get interesting when Masataka arrives, but Mitsuomi calls it a farce and refuses to watch. Shinobu reveals Masataka is in fact an anti-weapons specialist. As Madoka cuts her own clothes off, Shinobu references Bunshichi must be happy since he has a breast fetish. Bunshichi replies not any breast will do. After Masataka defeats Madoka he looks up and sees Shinobu observing the fight. He crushes a cement pillar and gives Shinobu a "scary look". Shinobu says he shouldn't be looking at him. Bunshichi seems to think Shinobu isn't really looking at Masataka, but is more focused on how such a nice guy could hit a girl. Shinobu checkmates Bunshichi again and leaves. Tournament Arc On the Executive council's roster for the annual election tournament, Shinobu is listed as the Infantry. During the election tournament so far, he only seen mostly seen observing and discussing the events of the tournament. Techniques & abilities Little of Shinobu's abilities were shown, and he only had an unfinished fight against Masataka , but the author states that he is exceptionally strong, his stats on Shinichiro Kurei's data apparently puts him on the same level as Emi. What is shown of his fight with Masataka, he is exceptionally fast and likes to attack primarily with his knees and legs, while using his arms for defense. Category:Characters Category:Toudou Academy Category:Executive Council Category:Male